


Braids

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: She rode for a week with no one crossing her path.





	Braids

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2015, prompt: Braids

She rode for a week with no one crossing her path. If there had been any capacity for thought left in her, she would have realized Crassus had given orders that she was not to be intercepted.

She never ate, barley drank, never let go of the sack. She just rode, her beaded braids bouncing off her back, the swaying motion of the horseback allowing her to drift away.

The mare somehow knew to follow the path; Naevia did nothing to steer her. She did not care whether she arrived or not. There was no life for her after Crixus.


End file.
